


Blind

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2894072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always hears him wherever she goes, if she looks at the crowd, his face is there somewhere. When she knows he's near, she closes her eyes and keeps walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Vriska Serket, tucking some of her blond hair behind her ear, walked down the busy street, her large coat zipped up tight, her breath making ghosts in the cold chilly air, and her hands in her pockets to keep them warm from the harsh winter.  
  
She sighed out, mentally going over what she needed to do today, get a few things from the store, return a library book for Aranea, and maybe if she had enough money get something to eat.   
  
She ignored everything around her, it reminded her too much of him, everything sounded like him. She kept her gaze low, making sure not to bump into people or run into them, she couldn't look at their faces though, she always sees him no matter where she is. It's like he won't go away.  
  
She hears a faint noise, and briefly flicks her gaze up before merely closing her eyes, doing her best to act like she isn't even there. She can feel him, he's near, perhaps sitting on a bench, the point is she can't bare to look at him. She's scared at what she'll see. Him being happier than he was with her.  
  
She wished that someone cut out her eyes, she'd rather be blind than having to see him again. She'd wish she could just forget him.  
  
The weight of the world felt like it was all on her shoulders, weighing her down, and she can't even hold her head up and accept it. If he saw her, and she prayed he didn't, she wished he'd ignore her, and just keep going on like nothing was wrong.  
  
She knows he's close now, in fact even with her eyes closed she can feel he's so close it's hurting her not to look. But she has too, she can't look at him anymore, not after what she did, after the beauty she destroyed.  
  
She felt like she was walking in an endless void, like her life doesn't have a purpose anymore, forever stuck in a black eternity. Maybe one day her heart will fix itself, mend the damage and she'd finally be able to move on.  
  
But now wasn't the time, she opened her eyes a tiny bit so she could move through the crowd easier, and against her judgement she gazed over, and saw him there, sitting on a bench with someone she couldn't quite make out.  
  
She shut her eyes again, quickening her pace. Why couldn't she have been blind like Terezi? Maybe she'd go home and gouge them out later, she couldn't even think about knowing what he was doing without her there.  
  
It hurt her so much, she knew that she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with him, by his side. After the crap she's been through, the thought scared her to be alone again. What if he was with someone else? That thought scared her the most, as if her entire being would be cut in half if she dared look at who he was with.  
  
His presence is getting closer, did he get up and follow her? No, no he wouldn't do that, she wasn't worth his time anymore. He had enough pain from her, he didn't need more by seeing her. Despite the empty feeling she had after she left, she couldn't look back no matter how much she wanted too. The pain was still too fresh.  
  
She froze and stood still as she felt a hand grab her arm, and she heard panting behind her, did he run to see her? She didn't turn to face him, she wasn't sure what would happen if she did.   
  
She heard his gasping and wheezing, he never was good at physical activities. Then he spoke. He sounded so hopeful and disbelieving. "Vriska? Is...is that you?"  
  
Vriska couldn't run now, why didn't he just ignore her and leave it be? Leave the past behind and be happy with someone better than her? She slowly turned around though, finally opening her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Hey John."

**Author's Note:**

> A song called 'Blind' by the band Hurts inspired me to write this, and most of the fic is based around the lyrics of the song. I don't own Homestuck nor anything else that may be owned in this fic, thank you for reading!


End file.
